Heavenly Witness/Script
Before Battle *'Thórr': Prince and princess of a ruined realm... *'Líf': What now? *'Thórr': Know that the heavens witnessed your battle. *'Thrasir': And you are? *'Thórr': My name is Thórr. In the eyes of mortals, I am seen as the god of war. *'Líf': The heavens...a god from legend... What do you want of us, war god? Our battle was lost. Do you intend to judge us? *'Thórr': Judge you? No. Whether or not you prevailed has no meaning to me. *'Thrasir': ... *'Thórr': Listen well, mortals. True strength is not revealed by the outcome of a struggle. Consider that we gods have power that far outstrips yours. If a powerful being smites one who cannot hope to resist... What can we learn from this outcome? Nothing. We have power, but not true strength. *'Líf': ... *'Thórr': You two wagered everything on a dim hope. You sacrificed yourselves, railing against fate with all your might. That is true strength. I respect it. I value it. *'Thrasir': Nice words. They ring hollow. Would you reward us? Would you bring us what Hel would not—our world, restored? *'Thórr': Indeed. *'Thrasir': What? *'Líf': First the ruler of the dead... Now you appear before us, promising much. Toying with us. I find it strange—the way entities such as you amuse yourselves. *'Thórr': Strange? There is nothing strange about my words, prince of ruin. I serve Alfaðör. Do you know that name? *'Líf': Alfaðör! Truly? *'Thórr': Oh, yes. He who created all... No desire lies beyond his powers. Scene transition *'Loki': All by myself...waiting. How boring. *yawn* I'm getting sleepy... To sleep is to dream... Perhaps, for Prince Alfonse, this will seem to be a dream. He might not believe me! If one can make anything possible, is there any difference between dreams and reality? I suppose not... *'Alfonse': Loki! *'Loki': Oh, my. It's to be this Alfonse, is it? He is no friend to me, so I suppose we have no choice but to go through the motions... After Battle *'Loki': Have you had your fill of scolding me yet? If so, I'll be on my way. *'Alfonse': Wait, you! *'Loki': There's nothing to get so riled up about, Prince. I am no enemy of yours. The dökkálfar, who bring nightmares... Perched in one of the nine realms... You should be worrying about them. Once your eyes are opened, come and see me once again, all right? Hee-hee... Scene transition *'Loki': Thórr! Haven't you wrapped things up yet? *'Thórr': Prince Alfonse. Princess Veronica. Forge a contract with us. We will honor you—as warriors. You will stand shoulder to shoulder with us in the heavens. Do this and in the name of my master your wish will be granted. Your people will once again live happily. *'Thrasir': Can it be? Really and truly...is this... We gave everything we had for this, and yet...we never came close... This time...is it real? *'Líf': Thórr. You said you valued how we fight... But you watched us fail, and now reward us for that failure. Is that not blasphemy? What was the purpose of all that suffering? What we... What we did... *'Loki': Oh, my. I can see how it pains you, my prince. But as you suffered in that ruined land, as you drowned in blackest sorrow—Do you not recall how you wished to bring everyone back? How you vowed that you would do whatever was required to make that wish real? No matter the gods or devils you might make deals with! Isn't that so, Alfonse? *'Líf': Yes. I could never forget it. It is as you say. Countless times...I wished to find a way. Any way. Thórr, you have my word. I will bind myself to your contract. I will fight for you. But remember this: I do not intend to bind myself to you for all eternity. I will free myself from you. I will serve as proof that the arrogance of the gods has its bounds. I vow this not just for my own sake, but for another's... *'Thórr': You are an exemplar, Prince. Here and now, we bear witness to the true strength of a warrior's spirit. The nine worlds are a dominion fit for a general such as you. Step forward. We will watch it together...their next battle. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts